Hey Beauty
by Glamourfoxie
Summary: "Why'd you kiss me like that, out of nowhere? I was talking, you know!" Kurt said, placing his elbow on the backrest of the bench and made an asking gesture with said arm's hand.


**A/N: Hello! It's me again *Waves*. This, my ladies, is a one shot, that were suddenly forming in my head, when I was sitting on a bench on the local station, waiting for my bus and staring at a friend of mine, on the other side of the road.**

**I don't know if this is as good as it was in my head, when I got the idea, and I know it's kinda short, but I really hope that you're gonna like it. **

**That said, please enjoy (And maybe review? *Blink-blink puppyeyes.*)**

_**Hey Beauty.**_

Kurt walked down the path in the park, with his eyes locked on a bench he was going to sit on when he'd gotten over there. Over his shoulder he was having a back with school stuff, since he was planning on doing his homework outside, on the bench, in the lovely weather.

He sat down with a smile on his lips and sat his back next to him. Kurt opened he zipper in his bag and slid a hand inside, to pull out his text papers for French. He pulled his feet up on the bench, wrapped on arm around them to hold them in place, leaned back and settled the papers up against his legs and held it there with his free hand. And then he started to read.

After a little while of reading, Kurt had read side and flipped to the next side, he started to flip through all the sides, to count how many sides there was. _Three, four, who is that? _He thought to himself as he heard voices coming from the other end of the park.

Kurt looked up from the papers and saw Blaine standing with his back turned against him, talking to Nick and Jeff. He heard Blaine laugh and suddenly he felt like he couldn't tare his eyes away from the backside of his boyfriend, standing there and talking to his two friends.

The teen on the bench licked his lips and started to be surprised that Blaine didn't feel his intense stare at him. Blaine didn't seem to notice anything; he just kept up his conversation with the two other boys from their school.

Kurt let his eyes trail over his boyfriend's body. From the gelled down curly hair, down over the neck and he shoulders. To his strong arms, that was waving in the air as he was, from what it looked like, trying to explain something, using hand gestures together with talking. Kurt eyes trailed down over Blaine's hips and ass, before they got to the legs.

The brunette was caressing his lovers legs with his eyes and a faint smile on his lips when..- "AAAAARGH!" Kurt howled when a pair of arms suddenly wrapped around him firmly.

"Hey Beauty!" sounded Pucks voice from behind Kurt.

"Ohmygod. PUCK! Get off!" Kurt cried while laughing a little before he suddenly got serious, when he realized what Puck had said. "What did you just say?" He asked with a confused voice.

Puck let go and jumped over the backrest of the bench and slit down next to Kurt. "I just said 'Hey beauty'." He smiled brightly.

"Wha…" Kurt said but then another thought made its way into his mind. "What are you doing here!" He yelped without thinking, before he did so. "You can't be here Puck! This is a private school, and you know that!" Kurt had let his legs slide down from the bench, while saying this and was now putting his papers away, knowing that he wouldn't be able to read more, now that Puck had appeared.

"Oh! I can't even visit my mate?" Puck asked as he faked, and extremely overdid, a pout. "That's not fair! Nu-uh! Not at all!" He said and pushed Kurt's arm.

"Your mate, huh? I always thought you had something for me Puck?" Kurt teased with a smirk on his face.

Suddenly Puck was over Kurt, holding him down on the bench and tickling him, in the sides. "Oh you thought so, princess?" He asked as he kept on tickling Kurt.

"OHMYGOD! NOAH! GET OFF!" Kurt cried and tried to push the larger boy off of him. "SERIOUSLY! GET OFF! I MEAN IT!" He yelped over his laughter.

Suddenly Puck was sitting up, straight, and Kurt felt his hand summing. Both boys looked at each other with shock, as if they tried to figure out what had happened. Just then Kurt noticed Puck's cheek started to turn red.

"Oh. My god!" Kurt quickly sat up. "I'm so sorry Puck! I didn't mean to hit you. It was ju..-Mmpf!" Kurt was suddenly cut off by a set of lips on his. But it wasn't Puck, trying to cut him off. Blaine had appeared, turned his head with one hand and was now kissing him hard on the lips.

"What are you doing Blaine?" Kurt said, surprised, when Blaine pulled away.

"Oh. I'm sorry, did I interrupt anything?" Blaine said and tried to look like he actually was sorry for interrupting, though he obviously wasn't.

"Well… I was just… uh…" Kurt was completely flabbergasted. He didn't really know what to say but then he remembered that he had actually just slapped one of his best friends in the face. "Are you okay Puck?" He asked in concern as he turned to face him again.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine." He said. "Well I should probably be going. I'll see you some weekend Kurt?" Puck asked and stood, obvious that Blaine wasn't appreciating his presence. He smiled shortly at Kurt before he turned at left.

"What on earth was that about?" Kurt asked with a lifted eyebrow and turned to Blaine, as soon as Puck was out of hearing range.

"What?" Blaine said, pretending to now know what Kurt was talking about.

"That!" Kurt said. "Why'd you kiss me like that, out of nowhere? I was talking, you know!" He said, placing his elbow on the backrest of the bench and made an asking gesture with said arm's hand.

"I…" Blaine started and tried to find the words. "I mean, I…" He exhaled heavily and dropped his head into one of his hands.

"Blaine?"Kurt asked and Blaine turned his head a little before and glanced at Kurt. "Okay; be honest." He said. "Were you… Jealous?" Kurt asked though he kind of knew the answer already.

"Is that so weird?" Blaine said and lifted his head to look at Kurt again. "He was flirting with you for all that he was worth. Why shouldn't I be? I had to have him know that you're mine! He can't have you. He can't!" Blaine finished a little too desperate.

"Oh Blaine. You shouldn… Wait… Did you say he was flirting with me?" Kurt's eyebrows flew up, in a perfect surprised frown. "What? I didn't even notice… That's just usual Puck…" Kurt said. But them his usual, not-surprised, self kicked in. " Well I must have been too busy looking at you. I'm actually surprised you didn't feel my gaze in your neck, or burst into flames under my intense stare." He said and smiled that smile, he very well knew, Blaine couldn't help but smile back at.

"You…" He started. "Were staring at me?" Blaine asked, notably surprised. "Oh." He just said. And then he smiled. Well maybe closer to smirked. He scooted closer to his lover and placed a hand on Kurt's tight. "Well hopefully you didn't get tired of what you saw?" He purred and lifted his other hand to loosen Kurt's tie, who was now blushing slightly.

"I never will." Kurt whispered under his breath and felt Blaine undo the two first buttons of his shirt. He watched as Blaine moved closer. But instead of kissing his lover, Blaine leaned his head down to Kurt's neck and nipped gently at the skin on his collarbone, before he sucked some of the skin into his mouth and kept sucking. Hard.

Kurt gasped loudly when Blaine was marking him and he tried to stop himself from moaning as well.

Blaine pulled away from Kurt's neck and looked down at the spot he had just left. He lifted the one of his hands, that wasn't resting, and slightly squeezing, Kurt's leg and lifted it up to Kurt's neck. He placed his hand along the collar and let his thumb brush lightly over the hickey he had just left. "No one is gonna doubt that you're mine when they see this." Blaine smirked. "You're beautiful."


End file.
